


Milk Does A Brain Good?

by momiji_neyuki



Series: Clueless!Gerard [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Mental condition, Ridiculous Lie, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gypsy stared at Frank’s cock as it throbbed before her.</p><p>”Frankie, why is your penis hard like this?”</p><p>Frank mentally smacked himself. Of course she would know what it is. She had to study biology.</p><p>”Cause I wanted you to drink my milk.”</p><p>Another mental slap, what the fuck was he saying?</p><p>”You have milk too?”</p><p>”Uh, yeah, but my milk is special. It can make you smarter.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Does A Brain Good?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/gifts).



> Holy shit! I didn't even realize it! I hit 100 fics with my last addition to **The Shadow Side** series! I never thought in a million years that I would have 100 fics or being going over it! Thank you so much for your support and love over the past three years! Thank you to the Killjoys that I have written with; my Geebear _***Digdeepenough***_ , _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ , and my Frankie, _***mcr_rockstar***_. Not all the stories that I have written with them were my own idea, but I was happy to contribute my creativity to them! ^-^
> 
> Alright, so the last **Clueless!Gerard** story was a little on the dark side, so I decided to return to the light again and write another Girl!Gerard fic! This one boarders on ridiculous again like the Vampire one. ^0^
> 
> Gypsy has a bit of a mental issue, no she is not fully brain damaged, I could not write that shit. @~@
> 
> She is just not up to where she should be...streetwise. Enter Frank, who takes full advantage of this situaiton with the help of...gasp Mikey Way? There is no Waycest in this, so don't worry, just some jokes here and there and Ways being Ways. ^0^
> 
> This fic is dedicated to a new writer on the scenes that I have high hopes for. They seem to really grasp the idea of thinking outside the box. Check out _***MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance***_ fic, Jet Black Hotel Mirror. I think you will enjoy it! ^-^
> 
> Meanwhile, please enjoy my 101st fic guys and lets go for another 99! ^-^

”You guys have been fucking great! We are Moonless Mayhem and this is our last song!”

Frank thrashed around in the pit as one of his favorite local bands crashed through the last song in the set. He slammed hard in to someone and took an elbow in the gut. He was about to knock them the fuck out when he saw the dusty dark brown of someone that he knew.

”Fucking A, Mikey Way!”

”Hey, Frankie.”

The usual straight face was gone as were the glasses. Frank knew that Mikey left them in his jacket at the bar when he was in the pit; too many broken ones and pissed off parents taught him that. They crashed into each other more, feeding off the personal energy and Frank forgot all about the asshole that elbowed him. When the song was over they both made their way to the bar. Neither one of them was old enough to drink but Brendon was manning the bar.

”Here you are, gentlemen.”

Frank and Mikey clinked bottles and downed the chilled beverages.

”Shit, I haven’t seen you in ages! Where the fuck have you been?”

”Fuck off, it’s only been two weeks. Been helping Ma get the house ready for Gee.”

Gee, short for Gypsy, was Mikey’s older sister. She was a child prodigy that got into a car accident when she was 15 and Mikey was 12. She sustained some pretty bad injuries, but the worst was the head trauma. It knocked her back to age four mentally. The Ways sent her to a clinic in Europe that specialized in these kinds of cases. They assured the Ways that they could bring their daughter back from the dark recesses of her mind. They were successful for the most part. Although Gypsy never got her brilliant mind back, they were able to get her nearly back on track with her age, give or take a few years. The problem was that the clinic was tucked away from civilization, it was perfect for the best results with clients, so although Gypsy was back to the mind frame of a girl close to her age, she had no street smarts. At 21 she would have been entering college and going to live in a dorm, but the clinic thought it was better for her to move back with her parents and attend college online till she was able to matriculate socially again.

”So she moving back in with you guys, huh?”

”Yeah. Man, it has been forever since I last saw her…well I mean other than email pics.”

”Oh yeah? Let me see.”

Mikey pulls out his phone and scrolls through his emails.

”Here is the newest one, I think it was like a month ago.”

Mikey clicked on the pic and Frank’s eyes widened. Gypsy was a knock out! In the picture she was on her hands and knees in what looked like a garden. She was wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts and a cropped top. She was smiling so innocently at the camera, but her breasts were threatening to spill over.

”You need a napkin?”

”Huh?”

Frank looked at Mikey and saw him smirking, holding out a napkin for the drool that was leaking from Frank’s lips.

”Fuck you, Way, you didn’t tell me your sister was hot!”

”You never asked.”

”See? Even you know your sister is hot!”

”Well I’m not blind.”

”Dude, she’s like 21, right? Has she done anything?”

”No, man, she’s been there since she I was 12, so the past eleven years. I don’t think she has even ever had a drink.”

”Oh, man, you got to get me in there! You know I would treat her right!”

Mikey reared back and laughed.

”You fucking liar, you would fuck her for as long as she was interesting and then you would leave her for another piece of ass.”

”Still, it would take a while to get bored.”

Frank gave his best puppy dog eyes to Mikey and Mikey grinned.

”Well I guess she could do worse, but if you force yourself on her, so help me, Iero.”

”I promise, I’ll treat her like a princess. So you’ll put in a good word for me?”

”Yeah, I’ll do it.”

”Let’s drink to that.”

Frank and Mikey clinked bottles together and finished the beers. They ordered another and as Frank drank he thought of what his first meeting with Gypsy would be like.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

”Frankie, this is my older sister Gee.”

”Mikey, you have to properly introduce me before we can use nicknames!”

Gypsy huffed and then turned back to Frank smiling.

”Please to meet you, Frankie, I am Gypsy Allanah Way!”

”Very happy to meet you. I have heard so much about you from Mikey.”

”Oh, all good I hope?”

”Oh yes, all good.”

”Wonderful! Well if you will excuse me, I have school. Oh, Mikey, please tell Patrick that I am downstairs when he arrives!”

She leaned over and kissed his cheek and then left. Frank watched her ass in her purple jeans as she left. Then what she said clicked.

”Who the fuck is Patrick?” 

Frank looked at Mikey.

”Some guy that Ma hired from the local college to help Gee.”

”Help her or help himself to her?”

”Nah, he’s queerer thant a three dollar bill.”

”Oh, and how would you know?”

Mikey raised his eyebrows a few times and Frank laughed, high fiving him.

”You player.”

”Fuck yeah I am.”

Mikey put his arm around Frank and they headed into the house to grab a couple beers and play some Overwatch.

*

*

*

”You did good, Gypsy.”

”Thanks, Patrick, see you Monday.”

Patrick climbed the stairs out of his student’s room. He was putting on his jacket when he felt two arms slip around his waist and a warm breath in his ear.

”Leaving so soon, baby?”

Patrick swallowed hard.

”I p-promised Pete that we would have d-dinner together.”

”Awww, but that’s not for another three hours. You got time to hang around and…talk for a bit, right?”

Patrick shivered. He knew what Mikey meant by talking.

”I…”

Patrick lost his words when Mikey reached down and palmed his rapidly hardening erection.

”It seems like you have a lot to say too.”

Patrick heard a laugh from the living room and saw the other boy that Mikey was with earlier. He flushed crimson at the way the younger boy was manipulating him.

”Come on, baby, let’s take this somewhere more private.”

And Patrick knew that he had lost. He was going to succumb to Mikey’s touch and cheat on his boyfriend of four years.

”Have fun storming the castle.”Frank shouted as he watched Mikey walk Patrick up to the second floor. He then got up and, grabbing two waters and a bunch of grapes, made his way down to where the older Way was.

”Hey, Gypsy, I brought…you…”

Frank was at a loss for words. Gypsy was doing yoga in a skimpy two piece short set. Is this what she wore when Patrick was here with her? Well he is gay, but still…

”Oh, Frankie, nice of you to visit!”

Gypsy was on her knees with her ass in the air. Frank knew the position was called downward dog and right now, he would love to mount her and fuck her like a bitch in heat.

”Uh, yeah, I brought you a snack.”

”Oh, wonderful!”

Gypsy got up and looked at what Frank had.

”Oh, sorry, Frankie, I only drink milk.”

”Really why?”

”Cause at the clinic I learned that it helps create a healthy body so I figured that if it worked on my body, it would work on my mind too!”

Frank knew that was stupid. Yeah milk was good for you and your body, fuck and what a body, but it didn’t make you smarter.

”Oh, okay, I’ll go get you some.”

”Thanks!”

Frank ran up the stairs and, shaking, poured a glass of milk. He then went back down.

”Here, Gee, I got your…mil…”

Gypsy was standing in the middle of her room naked, eating the grapes. The sweat from her workout glistened on her body.

”Oh goody!”

She took the milk and drank it down quickly. Some spilled out of the sides of her mouth and onto her breasts.

”Why are you naked?”

Frank internally cursed the squeak in his voice.

”Oh, I am naked a lot! The cool air feels good on my skin after I work out. You should try it!”

Without warning, Gypsy pushed Frank to the floor and started to take his jeans off. Frank knew this was a bad idea cause he was already sporting a wicked boner.

”Oh!”

Gypsy stared at Frank’s cock as it throbbed before her.

”Frankie, why is your penis hard like this?”

Frank mentally smacked himself. Of course she would know what it is. She had to study biology.

”Cause I wanted you to drink my milk.”

Another mental slap, what the fuck was he saying?

”You have milk too?”

”Uh, yeah, but my milk is special. It can make you smarter.”

Frank really needed to connect his brain with his mouth before he got punched. Gypsy just stared at Frank’s cock before her face lit up.

”Oh wow, Frankie, that is amazing! You are willing to share it with me?”

”Uh, yeah, sure if you want.”

”Yay!”

Gypsy reached down and started to pull and yank on Frank’s cock. It was painful to say the least.

”Nothing is coming out.”

”Yeah, well I’m not a cow you know. It doesn’t work like that,”

”Oh, sorry.”

Gypsy looked sad and Frank felt bad for yelling at her.

”Hey, it’s okay. Look, why don’t we go over to the bed and I will show you how to do it right.”

”Okay!”

There was that smile again and Frank felt his heart flutter a bit. He liked that face but he was excited to see another. Gypsy got off him and Frank got up. He kicked his jeans off and then walked her to the bed. He sat down.

”Now get on your knees in front of me.”

She obeyed and Frank admired the view.

”Now, circle your hand around my cock.”

”Your…cock?”

”Yeah, same thing as penis but nicer to say.”

”Cock. Yeah, that sounds easier.”

Gypsy placed her soft hand around Frank’s shaft and he groaned.

”Did I hurt you again?”

”No, baby, not at all.”

Gypsy giggled.

”Mikey calls Patrick that. It makes him turn red.”

”Yeah? You want me to call you something different?”

”I kind of like it.”

Gypsy’s skin was taking on her own rose tint.

”Okay then, now you slowly start to stroke the shaft up and down.”

Gypsy took direction beautifully. Frank watched her delicate hand move as he got harder watched the swell of her breasts. He closed his eyes and let out a small moan.

”Are you in pain?”

”No, baby, it feels really good.”

”I’m glad, but it takes a long time to get the milk from you.”

”Well you can speed it up.”

”How?”

Gypsy looked at him with wide curious eyes.

”Using your mouth.”

”Huh?”

”Suck on the head as you stroke the shaft.”

”Oh, okay!”

Gypsy put her head down and opened her mouth allowing the warmth to cradle Frank’s cock.

”Fuuuuck.”

Frank leaned back on his arms to stop his temptation of pushing her whole head down. She sucked and gave little licks as she tasted the precum.

”Is that the milk?”

”No, that’s like the cream before the milk comes.”

”I like it, it’s not too sweet.”

Gypsy went back down and bobbed her head for a bit.

”Frankie, my hand is getting tired.”

”Oh, well you can just use your mouth for a while, Gee.”

Gypsy smiled and then went back down further with her mouth. Frank bucked his hips and he worried that he choked her, but she managed to swallow at that moment. Fuck, she was a natural at deepthroating! She kept up the movement and Frank had to really fight to keep his hands away from her head.

”I’m getting more cream now, does that mean that you are close to giving me your milk?”

”Oh yeah, baby, so close, just suck harder on the head.”

Gypsy obeyed again and it wasn’t long before Frank felt it in the pit of his stomach. Instinctually he grabbed her hair and pushed her down.

”Fuck, take it all bitch!”

He pumped his hips and filled her mouth with his cum till it was flowing out the sides. He realized what he had done and let go. She pulled back, sputtering, and the cum hit her face.

”I’m so sorry! I didn’t…”

”Oh no, the milk!”

Gypsy dove back in, engulfing his cock and started to suck. Frank’s toes curled as she milked him dry of everything. She then licked the shaft and his thighs as well as his stomach. She didn’t leave a drop. Gypsy sat up and licked her lips.

”It doesn’t taste as good as cow or sheep milk but it was still yummy.”

Gypsy knocked Frank on the bed as she hugged him.

”Thank you, Frankie, for sharing your milk with me! Now I can get as smart at Patrick!”

”What about Patrick?”

Frank looked over and saw Mikey on the stairs. He walked in and sat down at Gypsy's desk. He didn’t bat an eyelid at his sister being naked. Must be used to it.

”Mikey! Frankie gave me his special milk so soon I will be as smart as Patrick!”

”Did he now?”

Shit, Mikey was gonna blow his story like he just blew his load.

”Yeah, I made sure to drink it all!”

”That’s good, Gee, but you are going to have to drink a lot of it to beat Patrick.”

”Huh, why?”

Gypsy cocked her head to the side and Frank could have gotten hard again at the contrast between the innocent look and the to die for body she had.

”Cause Patrick has been having my special milk for weeks now and he even has another way of drinking it.”

”Tell me! You have to tell me, Mikey!”

Mikey smirked.

”Ask Frankie, he’ll tell you.”

Mikey kissed Gypsy’s cheek and then left. Gypsy pounced on Frank again.

”What’s he talking about, Frankie? How else can I drink your milk?”

Frank was mentally cursing and praising Mikey right now.

”There is another way, baby, but you have to get better at drinking it normally first. Then we can try it the other way.”

”Okay! I promise to get really good at it fast!”

She bounced on Frank’s lap and he could feel himself getting hard already. Being 17 was awesome.

”Oh, is it time for more milk again?”

She started to slide off his lap, but the softness of her body made him grab her.

”Not quite yet, it still needs more time to…cook.”

”Awww, but I wanted more now!”

Frank felt her squirming over his cock and it was moist and warm.

”You can make it cook faster you know.”

”I can? How?”

Frank grabbed her hips and moved her body so that Gypsy’s warmth was right over his cock. He was careful though that he didn’t penetrate her.

”Oh, I can see the head of your cock peeking out between my legs!”

”Yeah, keep watching it.”

Frank canted his hips as the head disappeared into the folds and then came back out sticky with Gypsy’s slickness.

”Oh, that feels really good.”

”Yeah? I can do it faster.”

”Please do.”

Gypsy’s voice was breathless as Frank moved his hips faster.

”My body feels funny now.”

”Good, it should and feel really good too.”

”Ah ah, it does, Frankie, I feel like I have to pee.”

”That’s not what you are about to do, baby.”

Frank kept up the pace and felt the girl above him begin to shake as her own orgasm shattered from her body.

”You good, baby?”

”Yeah, Frankie, what was that? I’m all sticky between my legs now.”

”That was you cumming. You had an orgasm.”

”Oh.”

”Yeah, and I am really close now too so slip down and suck me, baby.”

Gypsy smiled and slunk down till she was between Frank’s legs. She took his cock in her mouth.

”I taste funny on you but not bad.”

”Less talk, more suck.”

Frank grabbed her head and pushed her down canting his hips cause he knew she could take it. He watched her as he fucked her mouth.

”You look so good like that, baby. Next time I will use those amazing tits of yours to get off.”

He kept pumping till he orgasm was close. He held her head like last time and this time she drank it all and didn’t spill a drop.

”Hey, growing sisters need more than special milk you know.”

Frank looked and saw Mikey had reappeared. How the fuck did he do that?

”Is it dinner time?”

”Sure is, Gee. Oh and Ma wanted me to tell you that she and Dad are going away for a few weeks so it will just be you and I.”

”Can Frankie stay too?”

”Do you want to stay, Frankie?”

Mikey was being an ass.

”Sure, if it makes Gee happy.”

”Yipee!”

Gypsy jumped back in Frank’s lap but this time missed and kneed him in the nuts.

”FUUUUUCK!”

”Whoops. I did that thing I did to you when I came home Mikey.”

”Yeah, you did, go get some ice, but get dressed. Remember you can’t be naked in front of Ma and Dad.”

”Right!”

Gypsy grabbed a long t-shirt and slipped it on. She then wiggled into her panties and ran up the stairs. Mikey went and sat on the bed where Frank was curled in ball.

”You suck, Way.”

”Well I do, but not your cock and I have not heard a thank you for letting my sister suck yours. Milk that makes you smart, really, Frankie?”

”Trust me, I was shocked she believed me.”

”I told you, Gee is smart in some ways, but stupid in others.”

”Yeah, I got that.”

Frank slowly sat up, still cradling his nuts.

”So you really want me to stay when your parents are gone?”

”Well how else are you gonna nail Gee? You can’t bring her to your house.”

”True. What about you?”

”I’m having my fun with Patrick for now. I told Ma that Patrick might not be working out. I said I’ll see how he does while they are gone and when they get back, I’ll tell her that Gee needs a new tutor.”

”You mean you need a new toy to fuck.”

”Yeah, whichever.”

”Whatcha talkin’ about?”

Gypsy came down with an ice pack and the way she looked in the t-shirt and barely there panties made Frank’s cock try and come to life again, which really fucking hurt. He groaned and Gypsy felt horrible. She bent over and kissed his cock lightly.

”Here, Frankie. I’m gonna go take a shower, I feel really sticky and yucky.”

Gypsy left and Frank sighed and sunk into the feeling of the cold on his abused cock.

”Well, I’m gonna find out what’s for dinner. Staying, Frankie?”

”Sure.”

Frank was feeling tired now and his eyelids were heavy. Mikey made his way to the stairs.

”Hey, Mikey?”

”Yeah, Frankie?”

”You said Gee did this to you when she first came home, right?”

”Yup, I was rolling on the floor.”

”Did she kiss it too?”

”Of course not, she’s my sister.”

”Right, stupid of me to think that.”

”Of course, she just rubbed it till it felt better.”

”WHAT!?”

Frank sat straight up and regretted it immediately. Mikey laughed.

”Sucker.”

Frank flipped Mikey off and then left the room. He settled back in and started to fall asleep.

*

*

*

”Frankie? Frankie?”

Frank opened his eyes and saw Gypsy hovering over him.

”What time is it?”

”About eleven. Ma called your mom and told her that you were spending the night.”

”Okay good. Hey, come here.”

Gypsy crawled into the bed and into Frank’s arms.

”How’s your cock?”

”Better now that you are here.”

”Hey, Frankie?”

”Yeah, baby?”

”Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?”

Frank looked at her.

”Do you want to be?”

”Well I never had a boyfriend before, but you seem nice and you are nice to me and share your milk with me. Do you give it to anyone else?”

Frank thought about the last hook up he had, it was two days ago.

”Not recently, baby, but sometimes I do. It’s not fair for some people to be smart and others not you know.”

”Sorry, that was selfish of me.”

”But we can still go out as long as you understand other people need my milk too.”

”Sure, Mikey says he shares with boys other than Patrick.”

”Okay, then we can be boyfriend and girlfriend.”

”So can I kiss you?”

”Sure.”

Gypsy smiled and leaned up kissing Frank. She tasted sweet and smelled like the strawberries that were in her bath gel.

”Night, Frankie.”

”Night, Gee.”

**Author's Note:**

> There were two other parts of this hentai and even though the **Clueless!Gerard** series are stand alones, like the Vampire!Gerard one, I may visit this one again. ^-^


End file.
